Impossible,well maybe not
by KlarolineLastLove
Summary: Caroline and Stefan are brother and sister. They both were BORN a hybrid and have magical powers too. Klaus is still stronger because he is part of the 'Original Family' and is called the 'Original Hybrid'. The siblings have already met the Mikaelsons but only when they were passing through the city,both siblings would remember their faces. will be a KLAROLINE and STEBEKAH story.
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline and Stefan are special, they are no ordinary Vampires, they are Hybrids. Not only that they were hybrid-Witches. Both of them knew their was another hybrid out there by the Klaus 'The original hybrid' their mother told them stories when she revealed what they were. He was strong then them because he was an original but only by a slight chance. He was MADE a hybrid, he already had the were-wolf gene but got turned into a vampire by his mother. But Caroline and Stefan were BORN a hybrid,some how their mother had some of Klaus's blood in her system before giving birth to her daughter then son. She knew all about Klaus and decided she told her children about him and why they would stop again at the age of 20. It was a shock to them knowing they were the strongest things alive after the 'Original Family' but soon got over it and carried on living their lives. When Caroline reached 20 and Stefan 18 they both stopped ageing but Stefan look Caroline age so he didnt bother worrying, he had more important things to think about. His mother had just died and he was left alone in the world with only Caroline by his side. The siblings had already met the Mikaelsons once but they didnt know what they were 'really'. They moved around alot,didnt stay in the same place for to long untill they came by a town called 'Mystic Falls' both of them new about the supernatural that lived in the town and they people who lived there knew they were not alone. Caroline and Stefan soon be-friended 2 vampire Elena and Damon and soon follwed the rest of the group. They enjoyed staying there, they didnt have to leave which made it better. Everyone soon found out that they were both really 'old' vampires but got over it, but no one knew that they were 'hybrids' and both had 'magical power'. Caroline was stronger than Stefan not only age,but in strength and in power,you were a stronger witch if you were a female in their family. But this didnt bother him he didnt really like using his powers. Soon both Caroline and Stefan said they wouldnt tell their friends what they really were. they would try and keep their secret as long as they could..**

''Stefan will you please just hurry up before i have to come get you myself'' Caroline said signing,she was really starting to get annoyed,he was never on time for anything..

Before she could make her was upstairs to grab him by the ear, he was beside her with a childish grin on his face. He knew Caroline got mad when they were never on time, but he found it hilarious.

She couldn't understand why he always like to make her mad.. Yeah thats what little brothers do she thought silently to her self, but he was 800 years old, you would of thought he grew up a little bit.

''Why am i hear again?'' Stefan didnt really want to be hear but his sister asked him so he agreed. Before Caroline could answer him, the door swung open reveling Bonnie. Caroline was about to moan at Stefan but pushed the thought away after she saw all her friends in a room together. After cartching up with everyone, she finally sat down. She never thought it was possible to be tierd from talking to much, even for Caroline Salvatore.

She scanned the room looking for Stefan but found him talking with Matt,Damon and Elena. A smile spred across her face but soon feel, she couln't fight this feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. Bonnie noticed the change in one of her closest friends and went to check if she was okay but Carioline just said she was day dreaming again and there was nothing to be concerned about.

''Dinner was lovely Bonnie, thank you so much,i really enjoyed tonight'' Caroline told Bonnie while walking back into the living room. They were soon follwed by Elena,Damon,Matt,Jeremy joining for 1 last drink.

''Hey guys,can i show you a spell i have been working on?'' Bonnie said jumping from the couch and heading towards the draw that kept her 'Book of spells' as Damon liked to call it. ''I need 2 volunteers. Anyone?'' She look around the room and her eyes fell on Caroline and Stefan, 1 because they were sat together and 2 becasue they were the oldest out of them all. Caroline automatically saw Bonnie flash a grin at her, and she agreed. Forcing her self to stand, she grab Stefan by the wrist and pulling him up wit her. ''Why do i have to do it'' He said stomping behind Caroline making his way towards Bonnie too, didnt like the idea of himself being part of the spell, but nobody would let him get a word in to make it from happening. ''Your doing it because you are 800 years old and Caroline 820 of age, making you two the strongest people to be part of the spell'' She said rolling her eyes at how he was acting like a child. Caroline turned to look at Stefan giving him a look which said '_**shut up with your moanign already'. **_Both siblings stood face to faces waiting for something to happen, but Bonnie soon lost control of teh spell and Caroline saw the air shift around them and soon found her and Stefan's body vanishing. Bonnie opened her eyes and saw that Stefan and Caroline ahd gone, she looked around the room adn saw all their friends mouths making a 'o' shape, they didnt understand what just happend. Bonnie soon realised something had gone wrong and she didnt know how to fix it...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heys guys this is the second chapter to my first ever Klaroline Fanfic! **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! In this chapter i made up the date. **_

_**Oh yeah,a heads up, Henrick is already dead and the 'Original Family' have been vampires for about 1100 years. Caroline and Stefan are still 'Hybrid-Witchs', so nothing has changed.**_

_**i have kind of changed it abit, the Mikaelsons have already met the Siblings only because they were passing through the city. Caroline and Stefan were born 200 years before this and klaus has already broken the curse, he is a hybrid. Sorry i changed it. **_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**1275 Mystic Falls**_

''Caroline.. CAROLINE'' she could hear Stefan calling her name, at first she thought it was a dream but suddenly she remembered what happened. Stefan lent over her trying to wake her, he saw her eyes open wide, before he could take a breath Caroline had pushed him off her. He looked at her confused , but saw how she relax when she noticed it was her brother.

''Where are we, it looks like Mystic Falls. But the air smells different? Can you smell that'' She look towards Stefan seeing if he had noticed the change in the air too. Stefan nodded agreeing to Caroline's question. '' We should go find some one'' Stefan tuck the lead,even though he was young than Caroline, he felt very protected of her. She found this awfully cute and smiled.

* * *

Both of them used their hybrid speed to move through the woods, they came to a stop when they heard voices coming from ahead. Caroline listened closer using her supernatural hearing, she signaled Stefan to move to the direction of the voices. They once again run of in the direction until they could see it was coming from a hut. Both jumped at the sound of the door opening and saw two men with cups in their hands leaving and singing a song that was quite slurred. Stefan looked towards Caroline and saw a confused look on her face, she turned to him for an answer, he mouthed _**'**__**pub'.**_

Once the men where out of sight, Caroline saw women. She rushed to her side and compelled her to give them both some clothes and somewhere to sleep for the night. Before she tried to get comfortable, she asked the lady wait year it was. With out with thinking she simply answered _**'1275'.**_She couldn't believe it, how did this happen. She had to find Stefan and let him know.

Once he found out, they both guessed Bonnie had sent them there by mistake. Not knowing when they will be sent home, they decided to come up with a story while they were there.

''Caroline'' Stefan called out in a quite,sad voice. ''Yes'' She suddenly got concerned in his change of his voice, ''I will let nothing happen to you while we are here'' he closed his eyes,wanting to sleep and forget about what has happen to them. Caroline look shocked at the words she had just heard. ''I know'' She felt a sudden tear roll down her face, she quietly sobbed into her blankets until she fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline had no idea what she could do here, there was no tv, phone, internet? Stefan had gone wondering trying to find some to _**'eat'**_At the thought of blood she started to hear hearts pounding coming from every direction. She looked around for someone just to snack on. She was about to give up but saw a man go behind a hut, she started to walk in his direction. She pushed his back against the walls of the hut,after compelling him not to scream, she checked incase anyone had followed her. Realizing it was green to go, she moved his head to the side and sank her fangs deep into his skin. She pulled away after hearing his heart beat slow, she compelled him to forgot and walk away. After fixing her dress and hair she came from behind the hut, and carried on the direction she started with before catching a snack. Caroline thought nobody saw but she didn't know that he could smell the blood coming from the fresh wound.

He hid behind a tree watching as she walked away. he didn't like that fact that she fed without his permission, he was about to walk over to her but then he saw that she stopped.

She suddenly had this feeling someone was watching her, she turned to see if anyone was near her,she saw she was alone. Silently laughing at the feeling, she felt stupid, she thought it was probably because of the place she was in. She was about to carry on walking until she his face hiding behind a tree. She could swear she had seen him before, she was certain. Because there is only one face should would remember forever and that was _**'Nicklaus Mikaelson'.**_

She remembered the first time saw him when, it was when her and Stefan were passing through their village. But she instantly found him attractive but who wouldn't he was _**Lord Nicklaus Mikaelson 'The origianl**_**_ hybrid_****'**, she pushed the thought away thinking he didn't even notice her then so he wouldn't now, a sad look came on upon her face. She was soon pulled from her thoughts when she heard Stefan calling her name, ''Where have you been'' she huffed he came running towards her she glanced back to the tree but pouted when she saw he was gone, Stefan opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off. ''Never mind,lets go'' She grab Stefan by his arm and started pulling him in the direction of their new home. She looked back to see he had returned but she saw he hadn't, she was a bit upset that he had left but she soon smiled. She had seen _**Him**_again.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading chapter 2, i know its not the best. but its **_

_**my first story. Chapter 3 will be better,he finds out what she really is. **_

_**Please review and send us a comment.:)**_


End file.
